


Kierthur - NSFW (Plot? What Plot?)

by CrimsonAdri



Series: Red Dead Smut [5]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Creampie, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 01:42:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19346998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonAdri/pseuds/CrimsonAdri
Summary: Wrote this instead of sleeping at 4 am. Just some Kieran x Arthur smut.





	Kierthur - NSFW (Plot? What Plot?)

**Author's Note:**

> Absolutely NO plot. Not even if you squint.  
> Warnings/Tags: Smut, unprotected Anal sex(always wear condoms people!), established relationship  
> Pairing: Kieran and Arthur

"hah...hah...ngh ah!" Kieran's face was beet red, sweat rolling down his neck, his mouth open as he panted loudly. Two large hands were on his hips, helping to guide him up and down along the thick shaft that was hitting every right spot inside him.

"Shhh. Yer doin' good, keep going just like that," Arthur purred. With Kieran's back to him he was able to admire the ass that was squeezing him so tight. The sight of him splitting Kieran open over and over drove him wild. "Thatta boah." He reached a hand around to grip Kieran's neglected bouncing cock. Pre-cum dripping from the bright red tip. The poor man let out a small whimper. With every bounce of his ass against Arthur's thighs the man's rough hand was pumping him with a tight grip.  
"Ah...hah...hah...I-I ain't... gonna last much long-longer sir," he managed. Arthur gave the man's cock a firm squeeze causing him to let out a choked noise.  
"Long as you let me use that ass a'yers to get off myself, go 'head."  
"Ah! Hah...ngh!" Kieran let out a loud gasp as he sunk down fully on Arthur's throbbing member. His orgasm hit and white ropes shot onto the ground in front of Arthur's bed. He leaned back against the man's chest as he tried to steady his breathing. With a little hum, Arthur kissed the side of his neck. He kept a grip on the smaller man, rubbing his thumb over the now very sensitive tip causing Kieran to yelp and squirm in his lap.  
"My turn baby," Arthur purred in his ear. Kieran was still trying to catch his breath when Arthur lifted him off. His legs were a bit wobbly but Arthur made sure he didn't stumble or fall. He suddenly found himself face down on the cot with Arthur standing over him. Calloused fingers spread his cheeks as Arthur lined up to his hole again. He sunk in deep making Kieran moan into the pillow. Arthur had one leg on the cot and one foot on the ground. His pace started fast, pounding relentlessly into the already moaning man beneath him. Kieran gripped the sheets as Arthur's hips snapped, slapping against his already pink ass. His mouth hung open, drool dripping from the corner of his mouth, his tongue extended slightly. Above him Arthur was grunting as he brought himself closer and closer to his finish. With every thrust he was moving Kieran back and forth on the bed, his cock already hard again as it rubbed against the sheets and his own stomach.  
"Arthur," he gasped. "Fuck!" Arthur leaned down to his ear.  
"You take me real good, I'm gonna fill yer ass to the brim, boah."  
"Ngh!" Kieran couldn't keep quiet as he was coming closer and closer to his second orgasm, this one stronger as Arthur was able to hit that spot that made him see stars so hard and so good, much better than he could ever dream of when riding the man.  
"Here it comes," Arthur growled as he gave three last thrusts, each one harder and deeper than the last. A choked cry left Kieran's lips as he convulsed under the larger man. His own cum staining the sheets beneath him. Arthur pulled out slowly and admired the sight of Kieran's hole dripping with him. Still panting and seeing stars, Kieran attempted to look up at him.  
"You just rest, Darlin'. Ya did real good."

**Author's Note:**

> I think I have a problem...
> 
> Also this is the first work of mine under M/M? Really?! How have I not done this before??


End file.
